Pokemon SpiritPink Kanto Chronicles
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: The Pokémon Nova League is beginning, the ultimate Pokémon journey. But a new threat looms over the horizon and four female trainers, they will not only pursue their dreams, but also pursue this mysterious threat. Glory and accomplishment await at the end of this journey but can they make it through the beginning?


Pokemon: SpiritPink

By Lolitafreak88

Author's Note- Now, I've always kind of imagined doing a story like this and the amazement of Pokémon X has fueled my passion for doing this. Now this is a story consisting of the main characters being original characters of mine and this takes place a year or two after the events of X. It'll likely span to all the regions and feature the gym leaders and other characters from the games. Like in all Pokémon journeys, the adventure starts in Kanto. I may also use some elements from the anime in my story but not often. I know this is kind of my own take on a Pokémon journey without using characters from the anime or the manga but this simply means that this is an OC Fan-Fic and it will still incorporate elements and characters from Pokémon itself. I just put this author's note to tell you what this story is going to be like so you don't get confused. Please enjoy ^_^.

Alto Mare. Not the first place you'd think a starting Pokémon trainer would begin their journey. It was scenic, elegant, a honorable town with canals, gondolas, a museum of archeology, and it's own legendary Pokémon. Legendary Pokémon that served as the defenders of the beautiful land. The story starts here, a few months before the eagerly anticipated Pokémon Nova League. The ultimate Pokémon journey. It would span to all regions and would yield maximum glory for the winner. Of course, it would be a climatic event that would last a very long time and would truly showcase the best of the best. In battles, contests, and other Pokémon related challenges. So it was no surprise that even in Alto Mare, trainers were patiently awaiting the day it would come. One of these trainers was not exactly from Alto Mare, or even from the Johto region for that matter. Rather, she was visiting and staying at her friend's house to be closer to Kanto, the region the League would begin in. Her name, was Sophia.

"Nice and quiet as always…" The gorgeous 18-year old trainer was in one of Alto Mare's most special places. A secret garden that was untainted, pure, a sanctuary. Trees, fountains, an arbor, ornate architecture, it was one of Sophia's favorite places to visit. She adored the quietness, admired the architecture (Having a passion for the designs of many of the towns and cities she had visited), and it was the perfect place to relax. She was running out of things to do in Alto Mare so this garden was a place she had visited more than ever in recent times. Today she was wearing one of her favorite outfits. A 'Chandelure'-label black corset with red strings over a white blouse with short puffed sleeves and a two-tiered red skirt that was also of that label. She wore a red rose in her hair that served as a vintage-looking accessory and also produced a faint but lovely fragrance. She had high-knee black boots with a platform heel that she had found in a thrift sale and long, spider web-lace fingerless gloves that were vintage. She was quite fashionable but it was usually placed at the bottom of her interests and especially on what was most important to her. However, 'Chandelure' a label from the line of Boutiques called 'Cherrim Blossoms' had a Gothic, elegant look to their designs and was her favorite.

Sophia had always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer but when she impulsively started her journey as soon as she reached the designated age, she found she lacked discipline and barely won her first badge. She resigned early, returned home to Hearthrome City in the Sinnoh region, and instead studied architecture and Pokémon lore for several years. In case she ever wanted to battle again, she also trained the Pokémon she had at that moment. She found out about Alto Mare's elegance and also about the unique fact that it had Latias and Latios as guardians. So she took a visit there where she met Evelyn, the "Belle of Alto Mare", and her best friend. Around this time she was 16 and Evelyn was 17. Evelyn was the trainer to admire, and was also incredibly fascinating. The two got along well and became best friends. Sophia had intended to try again at a Pokémon journey after visiting Alto Mare but news Evelyn gave her changed her mind completely. The announcement of the Pokémon Nova League.

It sounded like a dream at first, a chance for anyone to start a Pokémon journey and this time really test their skills and also build friendships that could last forever. It seemed straight out of a guide at first. You still had to win eight gym badges, or a certain amount of contest ribbons or even other awards depending on what kind of journey you wanted to begin. But there were unique rules. A segment of the news was dedicated to this upcoming quest and the famous Reporter Calvin of Castforme News was the one to turn to for information. His happy personality, character, and love of battling made him a great choice. Sophia remembered watching a segment where Calvin revealed the official rules for the first time.

"Ok kiddies! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! It's here, it's there, it's everywhere! The official rules to the Pokémon Nova League. Write this down or catch a rerun for this is of upmost importance. #1 The League requires participants to be in groups of four. #2 You may bring one Pokémon that either has not evolved yet or cannot evolved. So Pidgey's and Miltanks are welcome! Rhydon's and Legendaries, not so much. #3 It is optional if you have previously completed or tried a Pokémon journey but you can't be currently in the midst of one to enter. #4 To enter you must fill out an application form and send it to the official Pokémon League of your region. And you must share with us these things along with a picture of you." _Name, favorite type of Pokémon, hometown or city, age, starting Pokémon, and…_ Sophia, the red-haired, brown-eyed beauty with a rose in hair was still stuck on rule #4. Mostly because of the last requirement. Two titles.

"It's for publicity measures. So they can give you a befitting epitaph for the cameras. Slightly trivial but it is a title that will go down in history." Evelyn had told her when Sophia questioned this. Sophia did have one title, 'Redefining Venom'.

Poison-types, one of the more deceptive Pokémon types. They were particularly quick, strategic, skilled with status conditions, controlling the field, and also sleek. Perhaps that was why so many of the evil Teams that had stirred headlines over the years used them. It had given them an unfortunate reputation but the emergence of Kalos' Fairy-Type and their weakness against Poison had given them a new name and a new place in the Pokémon world. Sophia always admired their secretive allure and that they could be quite versatile. So that had become her favorite Pokémon type. Alto Mare was a kind and small town so they quickly gave her a title after she and Evelyn began training together for the upcoming Nova League. It had taken two years but it was closer than ever and she considered herself ready. She knew she couldn't bring who she considered one of her favorite Pokémon, Arbok, but she planned on taking one of her recent catches in Sinnoh, a male Stunky. Arbok, one of the Pokémon she caught when she first attempted a journey, was on hand along with a few other Poison-Types she possessed.

"Hmm…" Sophia looked around, seeing if anyone was around, or more appropriately, any Latias or Latios. It seemed deserted besides a few Butterfree and some Sentret's playing around so she proceeded further into the garden. Her hair and skirt flowed softly with the breeze and she wasn't afraid. She looked completely unaware, completely innocent, completely like an open target.

"DING DONG DING DONG!" A new voice emerged from behind Sophia. Sophia was unsure if that was some kind of call or strange saying with an unknown meaning. The new voice sounded a bit mysterious and relatively nice, sort of like hers but more intense. It was enough to send the few Pokémon present scurrying away. Sophia turned around quite elegantly, and not in a panicked way like the voice expected, to see who it was. It was a very fancifully dressed young girl, around Evelyn's age. She had short, purple hair, grey eyes, and a very unique outfit. It consisted of a halo-looking crown, a white short-sleeved dress with a grey tie and a pink "A" elegantly embroidered onto the tie, and she seemed to be wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt under that dress. A pair of small, feathery white wings was on the back of the dress and she was wearing boots that reached just below the knee with some mysterious pink gem on each boot. She was quite attractive, even if her dress looked more like a costume, and Halloween had certainly not arrived yet.

"…Hello." Sophia considered herself rather quiet but she formally replied to the mysterious girl's call. Be it a stranger or a potential Trainer, manners were a must. The mysterious girl stepped forward, having been a fair distance away from Sophia, and started to speak,

"Well I believe that a unique greeting is a wonderful way of not only making a statement, but also making a good impression to have people remember you by. My name is Lulu." Sophia normally would consider such mannerisms very polite and friendly, but for some reason the way Lulu approached Sophia was a little intimidating. It was as though she had high social status or a regal air. Also the unusual greeting and the fact she appeared out of nowhere was a little off. _Still,_ Sophia thought, _she could be a visitor from another region._

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Lulu… So… why are you here?" Sophia asked, taking a step back before Lulu finally stopped walking towards her. At that very moment, they were at perfect length for a Pokémon battle. Sophia instinctively tensed her body and lowered her right arm towards the pocket of her skirt. Lulu put a hand on her left hip and explained herself.

"Well… I was looking for somewhere isolated, quiet, and that at least had one or two people in it. This secret garden is not really much of a secret but I thought to try it anyway. Besides, I double-checked with my Psychic-Type Pokémon. Note, that is not my favorite type. All of us are required to have at least one Psychic-Type that knows Teleport." The way she was speaking made it sound like she was part of some sort of group. It made Sophia more curious to know more about her.

"Us? So… are you part of a Pokémon Cosplay group or something?" Sophia asked, her voice slightly losing her generalness and becoming more intense, more like a Pokémon trainer. The mentioning of having a Pokémon on hand proved that Lulu was at the very least a Trainer. So Sophia was prepared to do Battle with her.

"Cosplay? Oh don't be silly. Cosplay is pedestrian compared to this fine work of art. It was a design by Valerie herself." Lulu said, with a perfect poker face. Valerie was the sixth Gym Leader of the Kalos region and resided in Laverre City. A very unique fashion designer, her designs had a flare for the unique and some were even inspired by Pokémon. But something told Sophia that this was not entirely a Valerie design. It looked more like… a battle uniform as opposed to something elegant and flowing. _No_… Sophia suddenly made a connection. She raised her arms close to her stomach as though scared and timid and took even more steps back.

"Y-You can't be… are you one of those Teams?" Sophia asked, her fear put on display. At this, Lulu gave a smirk and took out a Poké Ball and started tossing it up and down into the air with her right hand. Like it was a ball that you played with as opposed to an actual Poké Ball.

"B-I-N-G-O. I am a Team member. Of course I am not an old Team member, but a whole new one. Plus we're much more clever." Lulu said casually. Sophia, now quite concerned, pulled out a Luxury Ball. Luxury Balls had the ability to improve friendship.

"Clever or not you are all insane! Every Team has tried to do the impossible and paid the price! Wait… that Poké Ball… it's not a Heal Ball is it?" Sophia closely examined the ball that Lulu was tossing up and down and noticed something odd about it. It was pink like a Heal Ball but even paler, and it had the same 'A' insignia of Lulu's tie on the top half of it. It was a completely new Poké Ball. Some thoughts ran through Sophia's head. _Could Kurt from Johto have created it? No, I must not dive into conspiracy theories._

"Heh, that's why I believe it is so important to make a good impression. In fact, let me tell you what we aren't. We aren't knock-offs, we aren't liberators, we aren't gods, we aren't environmentalists, and we are most certainly not ordinary thieves. Simply put, we are angels. Team Angel." Lulu said, firmly clasping her mysterious Ball and sticking her arm out in a fearsome-looking battle stance. The pride in her statement reflected her pose and her expression. She was no ordinary teenage girl dressing up, she was truly an intimidating opponent. Sophia shuddered a bit at the very meaning of Lulu's statement. She was basically saying that this 'Team Angel' was nothing like the previous teams and was on a whole new level. _Maybe she's just a grunt though,_ Sophia thought optimistically, _I can easily take on one of those. _Of course she never had taken on a Grunt but she had progressed a lot as a trainer and 'Redefining Venom' hadn't simply been handed down to her.

"… I'll admit you seem pretty experienced, but so am I. Go Arbok!" Sophia commanded, throwing out her Luxury Ball. It bounced once before opening, it's red light materializing into the Poison-Type Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon. It was her best and probably most loyal Pokémon. And if she was to face off against any 'Team' member, she would need a reliable Pokémon who knew her style of battle and could react accordingly. Her Arbok specialized in covering ground with Mud Bomb and Acid Spray and using Glare and Bite on close-range targets. It was very fast as well making it a versatile battler. Lulu's eyes gleamed as though she was amazed by the Arbok.

"True, you seem experienced. But just so you don't terribly underestimate me let me inform you that I am one of the head commanders of Team Angel, a 'Feather' as they call us. Purest feather from an angel's wing! Go Jolteon!" Lulu shouted, throwing her unusual Poké Ball into the air where it landed on the ground and unleashed Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. Sophia was even more unnerved. She would be unable to paralyze this Pokémon with Glare due to Jolteon being an Electric-Type and she heard that the Eevee Evolutions were very strong and versatile with Jolteon being fast and a strong Special Attacker. Plus Lulu's second big reveal wasn't helping much either. It was clear where Lulu got her authority and strong presence from. She was a high-ranked official and an experienced 'Team' member which meant Sophia was in even more danger. But as a Trainer challenged to a battle she could not yield.

"Commander or not, I will win this battle. Arbok! Use Mud Bomb!" Sophia ordered. Her Arbok sprang into action and shot a muddy projectile towards Jolteon. It being Ground-type in nature meant that it would be super effective against Jolteon but…

"Dodge Jolteon and use Agility!" Lulu shouted, pointing forward at the target. Jolteon, nimbly avoided the Mud Bomb attack, and then started speeding towards Arbok, moving from one place to the other to make it's trajectory look impossible to determine. Sophia was not entirely phased by this though.

"Arbok, go for a wide Acid Spray attack!" Sophia retaliated. Arbok spread out it's body and accordingly fired Acid Spray from it's mouth in a wide range, designated to hit no matter where Jolteon went. _She's not a bad trainer,_ Lulu thought smiling boldly,_ but far from Gym Leader level._

"Charge Beam through those projectiles Jolts!" Lulu bellowed. Jolteon charged up with electricity and fired a mighty beam of electricity that pierced through a section of Acid Spray and was heading straight towards Arbok. The rest of the Acid Spray projectiles cinematically landed on the ground all at once. Sophia gasped,

"D-Dodge!" Arbok attempted to but a part of it's tail was hit by the Charge Beam and it cried out in pain. The shocking power of Charge Beam was particularly strong. A red aura briefly surrounding Jolteon before vanishing.

"Be careful, Charge Beam gives my Jolteon a Special Attack boost each time it's used successfully." Lulu warned but in a condescending way, not in a way that suggested any sort of concern. Despite the condescending tone sounding a bit forced. Sophia gulped. She felt like she was out of her league. She had some advanced strategies but Lulu's Jolteon had boosted power and was totally immune to one of her Arbok's moves. But there was one thing she would often use to her advantage.

"Arbok! Bite!" Sophia ordered. Arbok, with incredible speed, sprang to life and with the speed expected from the Cobra Pokémon, bit into Jolteon. Jolteon showed some pain and cried out and Lulu clicked her tongue. Despite this successful attack, Sophia crossed her fingers. She was hoping that Bite's flinch effect would kick in, but then Lulu's next words made her shudder in shock.

"Got to admit you aren't half-bad for a… whatever you call that style. But here's the best part about Team Angel. How we've progressed science to a whole new level. Jolteon, use Angel Aura!"

"Wha-?" Sophia whispered. Suddenly a halo that appeared to be of a Fairy or Psychic nature appeared above Jolteon, glowing and producing a soft chiming sound. Sophia never heard of such a move. It couldn't of been a unique move that only a Legendary could use either. Jolteon was far from a Legendary Pokémon. So Sophia immediately came up with a response.

"Arbok, get away from that Jolteon!" She shouted in a panic. Arbok did just that, with an expression of astonishment that could be framed into a painting, and watched as the halo dispersed a heavenly light upon Jolteon. It seemed similar to that of Moonlight or Sunny Day. Rays of light emerging from a focal point and shining on the Pokémon who had used it. It was a very elegant move, surely it could become an instant classic if used in a Contest, but as it was being used by a 'Team' member it only added to the unsettling factor. Then something even more astounding happened. The light faded away and in it's place… Jolteon appeared to have angel wings and a halo. Not literally, but more in the fashion of some kind of aura. It didn't seem to look more menacing however, instead it looked more heavenly. _She called it 'Angel Aura' right?_ Sophia pondered.

"What did you do?! What is this?! What Type? What…" Sophia lost her composure when asking these panicked questions. Lulu looked at Sophia questioningly.

"Are you dumb or what? Do you think I'm going to just tell you everything because you want to know? I think everyone should know that by now. But I'll tell you what it does in a very vague way." Lulu muttered. Sophia considered calling the battle quits right there and then because she was genuinely terrified of this strange new move that she hadn't heard before until now. But before she could, Lulu replied loudly and boldly. She shouted with a forced but still intimidating menace.

"It makes my Pokémon more powerful than any other Pokémon in the world, even on the same level as Legendaries! Jolteon, embrace the power and zap her Arbok with Thunderbolttttttttttt!" A giant thundercloud appeared above the garden as Jolteon's body gained an electrical charge. The thundercloud appeared to be stuffed with electricity and as though on cue, a mighty lightning bolt fell from it and hit Arbok directly. Sophia was so scared she felt to her knees and crouched down, protecting her head with hands and closing her eyes shut. Arbok was still alive but it was twitching and a small amount of smoke from the blast was ascending from it's body. It then fell to the ground, knocked out and out of HP. Lulu laughed excitedly and jumped up and down.

"YES, YES, YES! Way to go Jolteon! We showed this victim not to resist! You can look up now coward." She taunted Sophia. Sophia looked up and quickly assumed a standing position as she saw her Arbok's defeat. She was still a bit horrified at this unreal power and Jolteon was also staring at her. It's angelic glow still very much there but it's expression was a polar opposite to the serene aura. It looked devious and ready to inflict more pain. It was like a demon and an angel mixed into one. _I need to get out of here,_ Sophia thought concerned.

"…Arbok retu-"

"Jolteon, fetch that Luxury Ball with Agility!" Lulu interjected. To Sophia's dismay, as she held out the Luxury Ball to call Arbok back, the Jolteon sped forward at an even facer pace than the first time it used that move and snatched the Ball out of her hands with a bite and ran back to Lulu. Sophia's eyes widened and grew slightly blank. But not in a sort of depressed feeling but more like rage.

"WH- what. Was. THAT. FOR?" She barely contained herself from screaming. The ball that had contained her beloved Arbok had been taken from her and by this stupid Feather or whatever she called herself. This was exactly the same kind of things Team Rocket had done but the strange 'Angel Aura' attack showed that this was truly a new evil team. But for some unnerving reason, Sophia felt that they were not finished with her yet. She had never had to face this sort of concern even when she went off on her own because things like this never happened. It was the start of something that was potentially dangerous.

"Oh, well, we think your Arbok is in the wrong hands. So we are going to turn this simple Luxury Ball into a state-of-the-art Angel Ball. Sorry about that. Return Arbok!" Lulu called out, firmly calling upon the Luxury Ball. The Arbok materialized into strange red energy and surged into the open Luxury Ball before it closed. That comment was the last straw for Sophia.

"Y-YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Give that back to me! I caught it and raised it with all the love and care a trainer should give! You have no right to take my Arbok away from me!" Sophia shouted in a fury. Lulu frowned, as though Sophia's justified anger was a display of spoiled behavior.

"Oh but you see, you are Team Angel's first victim. So we got to make a great first impression for Team Angel's debut so that people get the message we are not like the other teams. I did tell you the importance of such an impression didn't I? So we are going to kidnap you, maybe for a few days or a week at worst, and then release you. That way when people inquire you for information on your disappearance, you'll tell them about us. Also, don't think about running away, I will use force to bring you back to our base. Death's not on the menu but unconsciousness can be arranged." Lulu said. She sounded very sure of herself and also very ruthless. Sophia bit her lip and, subtly, reached into her pockets. She was looking for two things. One was another Poké Ball that held another Pokémon and the other would be useful in getting out of this and for what she was about to do. It was a necessity for trainers who specialized in her Type and ended up in danger somewhere along the journey.

"Kidnap me? You really think I'd just go along with that? Swalot, come on out!" Sophia stated, manually summoning Swalot from the Poké Ball she had grasped in her right hand and the Poison Bag Pokémon appeared beside her. Lulu didn't seem too surprised, likely because she thought Sophia was going to try to battle her Jolteon again. So she finally raised an eyebrow and gasped when she saw Sophia pull out a surgical mask. This surgical mask was given to Sophia as a gift from the Nurse Joy from her home city when she learned of Sophia's Poison-Type specialty.

"Excuse me?! Jolteon, stop her this instant! Agility!" Lulu spoke in shock and some anger before issuing another command. As soon as Jolteon took off, Sophia made her own command before putting on the surgical mask properly,

"Swalot! Create the thickest Poison Gas you've ever made!" On cue, an enormous venomous purple cloud emitted from Swalot's mouth and soon spread all over the garden, creating a thick shroud. Lulu stayed a good distance away from the gas and growled, knowing that her Jolteon was likely poisoned and could not find Sophia like this. Suddenly she saw a flash of red light from within the Poison Gas cloud, likely Sophia returning Swalot to its Poké Ball. Sophia, the mask protecting her from the Poison Gas, dashed towards the entrance. Having visited Alto Mare's garden many times, she knew where to go and where to get out from. The main entrance was closest to her friend Evelyn's house and where she was staying at so she took the risk of coming face to face with Lulu to go that way. She also intended on getting back her Arbok. Sophia emerged from the gas cloud, heading straight for Lulu, but Lulu, expecting such a move, leapt out of the way and pointed at Sophia, shouting loudly.

"Jolteon, jump up out of the Poison Gas and use Thunderbolt on Sophia! Now!" Sophia realized that if she stayed to try to seize back Arbok's Ball it would leave her open for a mighty Thunderbolt. With enormous regret and some despair, she left Arbok behind and hurried out of the garden. Jolteon emerged from the Poison Gas, it's angelic wings and halo aura still very much present and just as it was about to use it's attack, psychic energy surrounded it. Then it was promptly sent flying backwards, extremely far into the garden. It looked as though someone had used Psychic on it. Lulu definitely noticed this.

"HUH?" She remarked. She looked around closely but after a while, she assumed what had happened.

"Wow, nice to know I can attract the attention of Legendary Pokémon. No… nice to know that TEAM ANGEL can attract such attention. Now what to do, what to do? Well I need to take my Jolteon to the Pokémon Center now and I have other Pokémon but I don't really feel like taking out Legendaries so see you later." She gave a small speech that had subtle hints. _My plan may have failed,_ she thought, _but the message has been received. Team Angel has made a killer first impression and soon all of the regions will be quaking in fear. _A subtle breeze from within the garden followed Lulu's departure. Whatever had used Psychic had left, now assured that Sophia was safe and not wishing to pursue further confrontation.

Sophia ran over bridges, past beautiful murals, fountains, and finally reached the doorsteps of her destination. The whole time she was still very afraid and even on the verge of tears. Arbok was gone, taken, stolen from her by a high-ranking criminal. Plus the debut of Team Angel and that weird new attack. It was very stressful and near traumatizing, especially considering she narrowly evaded being kidnapped. _What would they have done to me if I had been captured? _Sophia thought as she finally built up the courage to open the door. She opened the door roughly, a slam following her opening the door. Evelyn was there, dressed in a very simple black night gown for she had elected to stay home for the day and relax. Evelyn was quite gorgeous. Her long black hair appeared luminous, her black eyes were soft and seemed to twinkle, her skin pale and she was tall and beautiful. Some magazines had asked her to be a model, saying she could reach Elesa-level heights but Evelyn wanted to become a trainer more than anything and the Nova League had seemed like the best way to do so. Unlike Sophia, she had not tried to go on a journey before, she was spending her time developing and mastering her abilities but when she ran into Sophia, she had near full control and was now one with her powers.

Evelyn had a very rare ability that many believed were inherited by her mother Moira. Moira was once a legendary Psychic-Type specialist who had accomplished a Pokémon journey through all the regions and had gained prestige for her skillful tactics and elegance. She had been offered a Champion position in Johto but she kindly rejected to start a life with a shipwright who made boats in Alto Mare. Part of the reason why she was so skilled was her unique psychic talents. She could sense the potential and thoughts of a Pokémon and thus effectively choose the strongest Pokémon for the job. She also had a way of being able to use any Pokémon she got to know well and bond with like it was her own. Evelyn was born with these same gifts and mastered it just as her mother had. Combine that with her passion for Pokémon and she was ready to go on the Nova League journey and Sophia was too. Or at least, she was up till today.

"Sophia…? Why-" But a concerned Evelyn stopped in her tracks. She quickly deduced that because Sophia was wearing her hospital mask something must've happened. Sophia only used that hospital mask when she used a move such as Poison Gas in a tactful, strategic way. She usually would do so to escape a bad situation or if she was against a Horde of Pokémon. The tears Sophia had been storing up finally sprang up to her eyes and slid down.

"Uu…uh… Ar…" Sophia's crying voice let loose a few attempts at what she meant to say. Evelyn was a very patient person on the contrary to what other people assumed about her. Plus this was one of her greatest friends. No way could she not give Sophia the time to voice her mind.

"A… Arbok has been… ta-taken… from me…" Sophia admitted, taking off her mask at last and showing her teeth clenched as she was crying. Evelyn's expression changed into that of severe fury. Not only was taking someone's Pokémon morally wrong, but it was selfish and completely against the law. Poachers, Team Rocket, anyone who did such terrible things were truly the worst of the worst. A trade was perfectly fine since both trainers were in agreement and it was an exchange. But to simply take someone else's by force or without their consent was beyond mean.

"Who did this despicable deed?" Evelyn asked as she approached Sophia. Sophia cringed but replied quickly,

"T-Team Angel…" A few days later she had finally gotten her second title and could now apply for the Pokémon Nova League. 'The First Victim of Team Angel'.

End of Prologue

Hello Pokémon World. This is everyone's favorite Reporter Calvin for Castforme News! So I'm in charge of updating you on the events of the Pokémon Nova League from beginning to end! Don't worry, I'm not biased. Well except towards the Trainers but not their Pokémon. So I sure hope you enjoy this journey! So the Pokémon Nova League is the pinnacle of Pokémon Journeys. Heck, it's the Arceus of them! So one thing to note is that there are volunteers for the Pokémon Nova League who are the best of the best in certain realms for each region and will be the final test for trainers before moving onto a new region. They are not the Elite Four or anything but on that level. There will be 2-3 of them for each region and in each category of Pokémon activities. Like Flight to the Finish races, contests, and of course battling.

So now let's talk about some of these characters. Sophia from Hearthrome City… I must admit I have a thing for the Gothic culture. It's dark but also has an undeniable charm and elegance to it. Sophia doesn't act like one for sure but she sure looks the part. The red hair is what does it for me and the rose in her hair. Plus I find it awesome she carries a surgical mask with her, that shows preparedness. She has completely embraced her favorite type though I don't really think she's very strong. 'Redefining Venom' seems more like a title Alto Mare gave to her as a gift. She has some skill and does know about range and accuracy, but as you saw she was quite nervous the whole time in that battle. To be fair this IS an evil team she was facing but even then she lacked assurance in her abilities as a trainer. Still… maybe being in the Nova League will help her progress as a trainer. I hope she doesn't get a chip on her shoulder because of what happened to her though and how the media treated her…

Then there's that Lulu chick and… I've honestly never heard of her. She kind of gives off a vibe of a girl in school but it's clear she can be as intimidating and severe as an adult. Also, I know it's important to make an impression on an audience but she takes it to a whole new level. Still, she's a sharp cookie and I'd be afraid of Team Angel after that 'Angel Aura' attack. I certainly never heard of it, seems like a 'buff' sort of move. Like Swords Dance or Bulk Up. I have my finest match-up specialists analyzing this move and what type it could be at this moment. Although, there is something very interesting that Lulu said that could be a hint. She said she had to take Jolteon to a Pokémon Center even though it took hardly any damage against Sophia and though 'Psychic' can be strong in the hands of Latios or Latias (At least I think that's what helped Sophia out) it still seemed in good condition. Of course it was poisoned and I can jump to conclusions rather easily but hey, worth putting it out there.

So stay tuned Pokémon fans. Next time we meet our main character Evelyn and see her and Sophia's expedition to Pallet Town, the place where journeys begin and particularly the Pokémon Nova League. Plus some early theorizing about Team Angel. Get hyped, the Pokémon Nova League is about to begin! And hopefully it gets me a raise if I provide adequate coverage. But don't worry, that's not my main priority. My main priority is towards the viewers.

As usual I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to GameFreak and the Pokémon franchise. Thank you ^_^.


End file.
